


A Tearful Prayer

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	A Tearful Prayer

As I prepared for prayer for the first time in a long time, I realized I didn't quite know what to say. I, Charlie Swan, was at a loss for words for the first time since forever. I'd just been back from calming Bells, who'd been in a weeping fit again. She'd woken up screaming her boyfriend's name in such terror I would have thought he was killing her, but he wasn't in Forks. He left her and her heart just about shattered...even I could see that. And I could only watch as my dearest Bells spiraled into a strong depression as  
"Dear God," I finally managed to choke out through my tears. "It's been a while since we've spoken. But if you're there, and you love her, please make her happy. Bring back the Cullens...any one of them. She loves and needs them so bloody much. Probably..." I cried harder at the thought. "Probably more than she loves and needs me," I finished in a whisper. I shuddered, and not from the wind.  
Suddenly I heard Alice's voice like a whisper in the wind. _"Hold on, Charlie...we'll be coming back soon."_  
I hope so. God-damn it, I bloody hope so.


End file.
